Elsa Bjergsen
Elsa was the first wife of Max Villareal before her death. Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Elsa's toddlerhood, as she comes in the game as a child (similar to Max Villareal). Childhood Fun Elsa was childhood friends with Max and Emma. She was in the League of Adventures Club with both Max and Emma. Elsa was good friends with Emma at this time. Teenhood As a teenager, Elsa attended Willow Grammar School with Emma and Emily. it is likely that she liked Max at this point but was too shy to say anything because of Emma. Adulthood Sometime after Emma and Max's breakup, Elsa and Max got married and had a son named Abel. Lilith, Max's daughter from a previous relationship, eventually decided to spend Christmas with her father's new family. Lilith and Elsa didn't get along. Lilith was constantly teasing Elsa, making fun of her clothes, throwing shade, stuff like that. While Lilith was visiting, she was abducted by aliens which put her in even more of a bad mood. During their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a massive fire broke out which killed Elsa. The death of Elsa shocked and upset both Max and Abel, and Abel later struggled with PTSD because of it. Trivia * A childhood picture of Elsa can be found on the curfew board. * Elsa is one of the sims that comes with the Sims 4: Get Together expansion pack. **She is a child when you get the pack. *She is the first stepmother in the series. *Elsa was the first sim to die because of fire in the series. *Elsa is Danish and British. *She was the first sim to die as an adult. **Her son Abel then also died as an adult, caused by a heart attack. *She had the same name as one of the main characters from the movie Frozen. *She never got along with her step-daughter, Lilith. They hated each other. *Elsa was the youngest sim in the series to die, the second being Abel. *She was part of Max and Emma's club as a child. *Elsa was the first sim to die not through old age. *Elsa was always meant to die, just not the way she did. *Her sister Sofia dated Connor Callery-Aiken as a teenager. *Her child aspiration was Whiz Kid and her trait was Genius.https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/Elsa_Bjergsen#Inventory *Elsa had maxed out the mental skill as a child. *Though Elsa's time was short in Broken Dream, her brother Dion and sister Sofia also found their way into the series. **Sofia was one of Connor's girlfriends, which is a bit odd, considering that Connor is around the same age as Elsa's son and Sofia is Elsa's older sister. **Dion was a one night stand of Blanca Black (Connor's daughter) which resulted in a child, Raylan. ***In short, Elsa's older sister dated her son's best friend; and her brother fathered the grandchild of her son's best friend. References Category:Dead Characters Category:Spouses Category:Characters Category:Second generation Category:Adults Category:Female Category:Died as an adult Category:Death by fire